1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screwdriver helper.
2. General Background
Screwdrivers are usually used to insert or remove screws. However, in some cases, the screws cannot be firmly tightened after insertion. For example, referring to FIG. 5, a notebook computer's main body 10 is disclosed. The main body 10 includes a battery case 11. Some holes, such as hole 12, are defined in the walls of the battery case 11, for receiving screws. Referring to FIG. 6, a screwdriver 20 is used to drive a screw 30 into the hole 12. Because of the size of the screwdriver chuck the screwdriver 20 must be tilted to drive the screw 30, thus the threads of the screw 30 or the threads of the hole 12 may strip because the driving force is not along the axis of the hole 12.
Thus, what is needed is a device that is able to insert or remove screws located in awkward positions.